The flame
by Nea Poulain
Summary: A él le gustaba llamarla pelirroja y a ella le gustaba oír ese tono despectivo que ocupaba. No entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, y en cierto modo, tampoco le importaba. Porque estaba con él. Del odio al amor, sólo hay un pao. Drinny.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y todo lo que se les ocurra pertenece a la buena de Jotacá que nos hizo un mundo para escribir sobre él, y obviamente no voy a recibir ni un centavo partido a la mitad por hacer esto.

* * *

**The flame**

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Wherever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon. Remember: after the fire, after all the rain, I will be the flame. _

* * *

Ginny Weasley casi no lloraba. Tal vez tener seis hermanos mayores la había curtido y le había dado toda la entereza que tenía. En el funeral de Dumbledore no fue capaz de llorar, cuando Harry la dejó tampoco lo hizo, aunque más tarde admitió que le había dolido, y cuando Harry se fue de nuevo a buscar algo, a una misión para derrotar a Voldemort, no lloró tampoco. Por alguna razón, así era Ginny Weasley.

Ella había decidido que había que crear una resistencia. Contra Snape, contra los Carrow, contra todos los mortífagos, contra los Sytherin, contra lo que fuera. Pero crear una resistencia. O se volvería loca.

La verdad es que Ginny Weasley necesitaba sentirse útil. Necesitaba pelear por lo que deseaba, porque todo el mundo trataba de impedírselo. Con seis hermanos mayores —protectores— y dos padres —protectores— sentía que nunca la dejarían participar activamente en la guerra. Necesitaba hacer algo; o entonces empezaría a pensar en Harry, en las pocas posibilidades que tenían de ganar y se echaría a llorar de verdad.

Y Ginny Weasley no lloraba.

A veces iba al baño de Myrtle, pero aquel lugar le traía tan malos recuerdos, que no pasaba por allí muy seguido. Iba a lamentarse y auto compadecerse, porque fuera, donde lideraba una resistencia de lo que había sido el ED, no se lo permitía. Iba a descargarse, a mirarse al espejo y a preguntarse se sobrevivirían a la guerra. Una vez, Draco Malfoy la encontró.

Pasaba por allí porque en esa parte del castillo casi nunca había nadie. Myrtle inundaba los pasillos un día sí y un día también. Entonces, al asomarse brevemente por la puerta del baño de tercer piso la vio. Vio su cabello pelirrojo; Ginny Weasley estaba inclinada sobre uno de los lavamanos y le dio la impresión de que lloraba. Entró al baño y la vio en el espejo…, no lloraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ácidamente.

Draco necesitaba urgentemente a alguien a quien molestar. Y lo había encontrado. Ginny Weasley era perfecta para eso.

Y sin saberlo, Ginny Weasley también encontró lo que buscaba: un no tan inocente sobre el cuál descargar su furia.

—Yo estaba aquí primero. Así que puedes irte largando con viento fresco, Malfoy.

—Tal vez podría decirle a "alguien" qué has estado aquí.

—No te atreverías. Por si no te has enterado, Malfoy, eres co-bar-de. No te atreverías a hacerlo. He visto la cara que pones cuando ves a cualquiera de los Carrow cerca. ¡Y ahora me amenazas con ellos! —Ginny se dijo que si tuviera ganas de reír, se reiría. Pero sospechara que durante mucho tiempo, no podría reírse.

—No soy cobarde.

—Sí lo eres.

—¡No! —Draco no soportaba que nadie lo tachara de cobarde. Aunque lo fuera de verdad, a su orgullo le dolía, y era el mismo orgullo lo que le impulsaba a llevarle la contraria a Ginny Weasley.

—Sí lo eres Malfoy, y te voy a decir por qué: si no lo fueras, habrías matado a Dumbledore por tu propia varita. Pero no lo hiciste. —Ginny sonrió satisfecha, como Hermione sonreía cuando demostraba ser superior en algo. Lo hizo inconscientemente, pero a Draco le recordó terriblemente a Granger. Esa sonrisita de suficiencia que durante años había deseado borrar de un plumazo de cualquier cara. Y tuvo ganas de que Weasley borrara la sonrisa.

Se había quedado sin argumentos.

—He visto que Crabbe y Goyle ya no te apoyan tanto como antes. ¿Qué tan bajo has caído, Malfoy?

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!

—¡Oh, cierto! Había olvidado que no sé nada. Tal vez tú podrías explicármelo… —Ginny sonrió mordaz, sabía, porque había visto el comportamiento de los Slytherin en lo referente a Draco Malfoy, que ya no era tan importante como antaño y sabía que le había dado en el único punto que realmente podría afectarle.

Draco Malfoy dio un fuerte portazo al salir. Su orgullo no soportaba que le recordaran que su familia pronto no valdría nada.

* * *

Ginny no volvió nunca al baño del tercer piso, la verdad es que no le apetecía. Acordarse de aquel diario y de Tom le ponía los pelos de punta. Sobre todo cuando recordaba que lo había hecho su confidente, lo había hecho conocedor de sus más enterrados secretos. Y sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba que a veces pensaba que Tom era su único amigo… y que ese Tom había sido sólo un recuerdo de Lord Voldemort que había estado a punto de matarla. Odiaba ese baño… allí estaba la cámara de los secretos.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar no cruzarse con Draco Malfoy porque después de la humillación que el rubio había sufrido había prometido que la pelirroja lo lamentaría para el resto de sus días. Las cosas no habían salido cómo él las deseaba, porque nunca podía encontrar a Ginny Weasley. Ella y todos los que hacían una resistencia hacía Snape sabían cómo escabullirse de cualquier peligro. Sobre todo de los Carrow.

Sin embargo, Draco sabía que algunas veces terminaban en manos de alguno de los mortífagos encargados del orden del colegio. A Ginny jamás la vio en manos de uno de ellos. Quienes caían eran casi por regla general, Longbotton, que se había vuelto impulsivo y había sacado aquel Gryffindor que llevaba tanto tiempo escondido dentro de él y Finnigan, otro impulsivo irremediable. Desde que había perdido a su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, que presuntamente se encontraba huyendo, se había vuelto insoportable para los Carrow, quienes obviamente lo consideraban una amenaza. A Ginny Weasley, sin embargo, nadie la tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Porque era más astuta.

Más silenciosa.

_Como una leona_.

* * *

La biblioteca era el único lugar que los Carrow no se molestaban en vigilar con el mismo ahínco que el resto del castillo. Tal vez porque los empollones no era ningún problema para ellos: rebelarse supondría apartarse de sus adorados libros. Ese era el lugar donde Neville, Ginny y Luna se reunían con más frecuencia. A los Carrow no les importaba que estuvieran allí siempre y cuando fingieran estudiar o hacer la tarea. Les daba igual; los Carow tenían sed de sangre, de gritos, y sabían que en el sagrado recito de la señora Pince no encontrarían a ningún rebelde. Pero no se dieron cuenta de aquellos tres que tarde con tarde, se escabullían allí.

Allí la encontró él.

Había ido a la biblioteca por qué sí. Porque no tenía ningún otro lado a donde ir. Pansy se alejaba de él, porque sabía que la única razón por la que él lo besaba era que necesitaba un modo de dormir sin pesadillas, y los labios de Pansy, ayudaban. Pero no tanto. No tanto. Los vio sentados a los tres en una mesa y él se quedó allí, sin que lo vieras espiándolos.

Vio como Longbotton se iba por el camino que había llegado y como Luna Lovegood comentaba algo sobre sus fantásticas criaturas y después vio como Ginny se retrasaba adrede. Aquel era el único lugar donde tenía paz un momento de día, porque después lo único que podía hacer era huir de los Carrow una y otra vez, encontrar gente que estuviera dispuesta a rebelarse (que cada vez era menos) y desquiciar a todo Hogwarts. La biblioteca, de un modo u otro, le daba una paz que no sentía en ningún otro momento del día. Suspiró y empezó a recoger sus cosas lentamente.

Draco se aproximó a ella.

—Volvemos a vernos, pelirroja —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, con su tono habitual, como si fuera el rey del mundo. Ginny Weasley _sabía_ que ya no se sentía el rey del mundo y que su apellido cada vez valía menos.

—Malfoy —dijo ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Debería yo preguntarte lo mismo… ¿Haciendo planes para luchar contra Snape, pelirroja? ¿Con el inútil de Longbottom y la lunática de Lovegood? —sus palabras era ácidas, pero quería provocarla, hacer salir ese fuego que ella tenía dentro. De algún modo, le parecía que tenía que insultar a alguien.

—No los llames así, Malfoy. No eres más que un estúpido y un peón de alguien superior _No vales nada_.

—¿Qué podría decir yo de tu familia llena de inútiles y de traidores a la sangre, pelirroja, de pobretones con pecas?

Supo que a Weasley le había dolido el insulto. Y no le importó. Necesitaba descargar su furia sobre algo; una furia sin límites, que no conocía paz, ni descanso. Quiso volcar sobre ella su eterna soledad, que lo llevaba atormentado desde que Voldemort lo había convertido en un mortífago para limpiar el nombre de su padre. Quiso que sufriera todo lo que sufría él por haberse atrevido a insultar a su familia.

Nadie insultaba a los Malfoy y salía ileso.

Nadie se metía con Ginny Weasley sin sufrir heridas.

Y eso era algo que los dos estaban a punto de comprobar.

* * *

Se encontraban siempre, casualmente. En aulas vacías, en la biblioteca, en los baños de Myrtle. Donde fuera. Y se insultaban, se provocaban para ver quien hería más, quien acababa más débil, quien se quedaba primero sin argumentos. Lo hacían porque Draco había jurado que Ginny Weasley pagaría por haberse metido con el nombre de los Malfoy. Porque Ginny necesitaba defenderse de Malfoy para sentirse más fuerte, más capaz, más ella misma. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, porque entre ellos mismos se causaban satisfacción, satisfacción de pelear, de derrotarse, de insultarse, de herirse.

—Eres un cobarde…

—Al menos yo o estoy atado a los caprichos de Potter. Te abandonó, pelirroja.

Ginny le habría dado un buen puñetazo de haber podido. Le habría dejado los dos ojos morados y la mandíbula rota, habría deseado que se retorciera de dolor. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se limitó a marcharse, porque por primera vez, ya no tenía nada más que decir. Por primera vez caía en la cuenta de que usaba a los insultos de Malfoy para intentar dormir bien en la noche.

Y Ginny Weasley daría cualquier cosa para no soñar. Para no pensar que Harry moría, que su familia sufría, que su vida era una mierda. Y si a Ginny Weasley le hubieran dicho que besar al calamar gigante le ayudaba a dormir sin pesadillas y sentirse fuerte Ginny Weasley lo habría hecho. Habría besado al calamar gigante. Por dentro estaba psicológicamente destrozada, de eso de encargaban los Carrow día con día, recordándole de una manera u otro que nadie sabía nada de Harry Potter.

Una vez, él estaba más serio que de costumbre. La encontró y empezó a molestarle con la misma insistencia que siempre. Pero conforme avanzaba la discusión, Ginny Weasley lo notó más distraído se preguntó por qué. Pero Ginny no preguntó nada, porque así eran ambos, se detestaban desde la primera vez que se habían visto (en Florish & Blotts un agradable día en el que un fatídico diario había acabado entre los libros de Ginny). Se detestaban, y por consiguiente, no les importaba molestarse el uno al otro.

—Te odio.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Ginny Weasley, a pesar de haberle ganado a Malfoy decenas de discusiones, de detestarlo con toda su alma… nunca le había dirigido algo tan directo, nunca había dicho lo que resultaba latente para los dos. Draco Malfoy alzó la cabeza, que hasta entonces había mantenido en el suelo y la miró. Ginny Weasley percibió esa mirada y la correspondió.

—Y yo a ti —dijo él. Después compuso una sonrisa torcida y se marchó.

Ginny Weasley no pudo dormir esa noche.

En cambio, pensaba en Draco Malfoy. Y estaba segura, que estuviera donde estuviera él, también pensaba en ella. Ginny pensó en como siempre había visto a Malfoy como un prepotente egocéntrico que molestaba a Harry y le llamaba Cara Rajada, que era un maldito orgulloso que se paseaba por Hogwarts como si todo le perteneciera. Que se pavoneaba de cualquier cosa. Siempre pensó que Draco Malfoy no servía para nada que no fuera molestar.

Pensó en él.

Como él, fingiendo dormir, pensaba en ella y en lo indomable que era.

* * *

Aquella noche, una pared apareció pintada, en un claro desafío a Snape y los Carrow. Draco Malfoy no tuvo ninguna duda sobre quien la había pintado, pero no dijo nada. Sólo vio a Ginny Weasley caminar rumbo a la biblioteca, sabía que iba a reunirse con los del ED, en el único lugar donde no era molestada. La vio caminar con un porte orgulloso, nada propio de ella, y la cabeza bien alta, como si quisiera que todos supieran que ella lo había pintado, que ella era la rebelde.

Y a Draco Malfoy se le secó la boca mientras la miraba.

* * *

Las cosas seguían avanzando. Muchos se esforzaban por hacer creer que en Hogwarts las cosas iban bien. Y la verdad, se dijo Ginny Weasley aquella tarde lluviosa que salió a entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch. Le faltaban dos cazadoras —ella misma había asumido el puesto de capitana y de buscadora, porque Harry no había vuelto— y el campo estaba casi siempre reservado para Slytherin (y sí no lo estaba Malfoy alegaba que sí y cuando el asunto llegaba a Snape, éste siempre le daba la razón a su casa). Ginny no sabía cómo podía mantenerse en pie y entrenar a un equipo para jugar la copa que seguramente ya tenía el nombre de Slytherin.

Pero lo hacía, porque no hacer nada la hacía sentirse aún peor.

Fue después de un entrenamiento especialmente agotador. Uno de esos días en que tenían el campo casi de milagro y ella se dijo que no lo iba a desaprovechar aunque estuviera cayendo un diluvio. Volar la hizo sentirse mejor, como sólo se sentía cuando insultaba a Draco Malfoy. La hizo sentirse más fuerte.

Casi al final del entrenamiento, lo vio. Estaba allí. Tuvo ganas de bajar de su escoba y propinarle un gran puñetazo. Respiró hondo una vez antes de lanzarse en picada hacia abajo; el resto del equipo lo notó y descendió también. _Porque Hogwarts podía estar en manos de los Slytherin, pero había quien todavía defendía sus derechos_.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó Ginny de malos modos, al frente de equipo—. No tienes derecho a espiarnos.

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, pelirroja —respondió él, arrastrando las palabras, con el tonito de suficiencia con el que siempre le respondía. Como si volviera a ser el rey de las serpientes.

—¡No puedes! —espetó Ginny—. Me da igual que el colegio le pertenezca a Snape y a los Carrow, y que ustedes, los de Slytherin, se paseen por sus pasillos como si fuera suyo, pero el campo de Quidditch nos pertenece hoy así que lárgate. —Si alguno de los Carrow la oyera, seguramente se metería en un problema; pero de algún modo sabía que él no le diría nada a los Carrow, les tenía tanto miedo como cualquier alumno que hubiera sido sometido a uno de sus castigos.

_Tal vez porque él había sufrido del mismo modo que los infelices que eran torturados_. _A manos del mismo Voldemort_.

La certeza le vino a Ginny de un momento a otro, pero en ese momento estaba tan concentrada en detestar a Malfoy que no se preocupó por ella. El chico se puso en pie, estaba mojado por la lluvia, pero parecía no importarle en lo más absoluto.

—Puedo hacer lo que _me plazca_, pelirroja —dijo de nuevo—, y no vas a ser tú quien me lo impida.

Ginny optó por resignarse. Allí corrían el riesgo de que alguien los viera discutir y entonces todo el equipo de Gryffindor tendría problemas.

—Vámonos —dijo, derrotada—, ya entrenaremos otro día… _sin espías_.

Se entretuvo más que nunca en los vestidores, sin saber por qué exactamente. Cuando no hubo nadie y él apareció allí supo por qué. Lo había estado esperando; porque le conocía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer (sabía que Malfoy nunca acusaba a nadie con los Carrow, sabía que había caído mucho más bajo de lo que cualquiera estuviese dispuesto a reconocer…. Y sobre todo, tenía miedo). Malfoy se le acercó por detrás, sabiendo que ella ya lo esperaba.

Le tocó el hombro y ella se volvió.

Él la besó.

Por un momento a los dos les pasó por la cabeza que no debería ser, que era imposible, que todo el mundo se avergonzaría de ellos. Pero Malfoy lo desechó todo al momento, qué importaba si nadie se iba a enterar. Ella hizo lo mismo, porque aquello la hizo sentirse mejor: sus labios bailando al mismo compás que los de Malfoy. Se sintió mejor, más fuerte, capaz de hacerle frente a todos los problemas.

—¿Mejor, pelirroja? —preguntó él cuando se separaron. Ella no lo miró, le dio la espalda, y por primera vez en meses o tal vez en años, rompió a llorar.

Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts no había llorado frente a otra persona (únicamente en su primer año cuando descubrió que Tom Ryddle había intentado matarla). Pero esa vez no le importó, dejó que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro y que los sollozos salieran, no le importaba. Necesitaba sacar aquello que llevaba dentro. Draco no se acercó a ella, no hizo nada por calmarla. Sólo se quedó allí hasta que la muchacha se secó las lágrimas con los nudillos y salió casi corriendo de allí.

Draco Malfoy salió mucho después de que ella se hubiera ido.

* * *

Nunca hablaban de aquello. Se insultaban, como siempre, porque entre ellos nada había cambiado, se seguían detestando como el primer día que se habían visto. Nunca hablaban de aquello, porque lo olvidaban justo después de que sucedía. No ocurría de un modo definido, un aula vacía, unos baños desiertos, los vestidores del campo de Quidditch. No concertaban citas, porque rara era la vez que se dirigían la palabra si no era para insultarse. Pero se rozaban accidentalmente en los pasillos, sus manos se encontraban por casualidad, una mirada. No importaba lo que fuera.

Se sentían el uno al otro.

Entonces, ella empezó a pensar en él de otro manera. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus labios, a buscar su mirada en medio de una multitud, a reconocer el tacto de su piel. Y a veces, _lo extrañaba_.

Desecho esos pensamientos. Eran Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley. _Era imposible_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pasó las navidades en la casa; fueron unas de las peores. Su padre vagaba por la casa sin intentar aparentar su antiguo orgullo, porque no podía salir de allí sin una varita. A veces, incluso Draco percibía un aroma alcohol que provenía de su padre. Su madre, en cambio, intentaba hacer parecer que ella era aún la dueña de la casa y que podía controlar lo que sucedía al interior. Intentaba aparentar normalidad.

Draco Malfoy se la asaba encerrado en su habitación, en la misma soledad de la cual no había salido… _hasta besar a la pelirroja_. Salía cuando había una reunión de mortífagos y parecía ausente a todo. Rogaba porque el Señor Tenebroso no le encomendara algo más, ahora que se había dado cuenta que era completamente inútil. Eludía sobre todo a su tía Bellatrix, que después de descubrir que su propio sobrino (¡con la sangre de los Black!) había sido incapaz de matar a Dumbledore después de haberlo dejado desarmado.

Draco eludía todo y se pasaba las horas muertas en soledad. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que Él le encomendara otro misión que no pudiese cumplir y que esa fuera su sentencia de muerto. Miedo de que lo volviera a torturar como cuando había vuelto a casa sin haber matado a Dumbledore, miedo de que un día no pudiera zafarse de los Carrow y que estos le obligaran a torturar a alguien, como Él lo había obligado a torturar a unos muggles inocentes que los mortífagos habían capturado por placer. Y en lo más hondo, tenía miedo de morir.

Porque era un Malfoy y lo quisiera o no, se iba a pegar como una lapa a la vida le costara lo que le costara.

Aunque ese algo se llamase Ginny Weasley.

Y aquella Navidad, con su padre despidiendo olor a alcohol, su madre intentando aparentar tranquilidad, Él infundiendo miedo en todo el mundo y su tía Bellatrix paseando por Malfoy Manor insatisfecha, con la necesidad urgente de torturar a alguien, Draco Malfoy extrañó a la pelirroja como nunca había extrañado a nadie. En el primer momento se resolvió a olvidarle… pero si ella le daba la fuerza que nunca había tenido y lo sacaba de su soledad se dijo «¿por qué no?».

Aunque nunca pensó que aquello fuera más allá de unos besos, unos insultos y caricias prohibidas de las que nadie debía saber nada nunca.

Después de todo, ambos eran incapaces de imaginar que aquello pudiese llegar más allá.

* * *

Después de vacaciones de navidad la buscó con insistencia, buscó que correspondiera una mirada casual. Cuando los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con los de Ginny los dos supieron que aquello estaba llegando más allá de lo qu hubieran podido imaginar. Pero no les importó, porque aquellos beses, aquellos labios bailando al mismo compás.

—¿Luna está bien? —preguntó Ginny. Era la primera vez que le decía algo que no fuera un insulto. No lo miró, porque se sentía débil, triste y deshecha. Se preguntaba qué sería del ED sin Luna, que era una de las líderes junto con ella y Luna.

—¿Luna?

—Lovegood. Se la llevaron. Dicen que está dónde está en Malfoy Manor —le susurró ella al oído mientras él recorría la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

Él lo recordó. Nunca la había visto porque gracias a Dios nunca lo habían hecho bajar allí de nuevo. Odiaba ese lugar. Olía a putrefacción y a muerte. Allí era donde había torturado a Ollivander y estaba seguro de que tal vez él había tenido más miedo que el viejo fabricante de varitas. Por un momento, se quedó inmóvil antes de responderle, también en un susurro.

—Está bien, Lovegood está bien, pelirroja.

Hasta entonces no había notado lo mucho que le gustaba que Draco la llamara pelirroja, con ese tono que dentaba cierta superioridad sobre los demás. Le gustaba, la consolaba. La hacía sentirse mejor oír ese tono de desdén que siempre le dirigía Malfoy al llamarla «pelirroja».

_A él le gustaba llamarla así_.

* * *

La primera vez que sucedió Ginny se dijo: «Debería haber sido con Harry». Pero se pegó aún más a Malfoy y le enterró las uñas en la espalda. La ropa había caído a un lado, y ellos apenas fueron consientes de lo que pasaba. Sus cuerpos amoldaban perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro. «Debería ser Harry», se repitió Ginny una vez más, cuando Malfoy le besaba el cuello, intentando inducirse algo de razón, pero en cambio enterró sus manos en el cabello del rubio. «Debería ser con Harry, no con Malfoy», se dijo una vez más.

«Y qué más da…» se dijo después y se entregó a Malfoy completamente.

Después de que acabará, de que sintieran que toda la energía que los había invadido hasta entonces, que quedaron juntos. Usualmente, después de cualquier encuentro, se habrían separado en cuando sus labios hubieran dejado de tocarse, en cuando ellos hubieran dejado de sentirse. Ginny primero y Draco siempre un poco después.

Aquella vez no. Aquella vez se quedaron juntos, entrelazados.

_Unidos como_ _las piezas de un rompecabezas que acaban de embonar_.

—Pelirroja —murmuró él para llamar su atención—, no te metas en problemas con ellos, con los Carrow.

—¿Por qué me pides tú eso? —preguntó ella, alzando la mirada para buscar los ojos grises del chico.

—Porque un día no voy a poder zafarme de ellos —comentó Malfoy**—, **un día de verdad me pedirán que torture a alguien. Después de todo... —se quedó mirando la marca en su atebrazo fijamente y ella entendió.

Ginny alzó la vista, intentando descifrar porqué Malfoy le pedía eso. Pero no encontró nada, el rubio no la miró, porque había estado obstinado mirando hacia el frente; sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

Pero desde ese día, Ginny no dejó que los Carrow la atraparan nunca.

Y se volvió tan astuta. _Como una serpiente_.

* * *

Se acercaban las vacaciones de Pascua y ella sabía que era probable que no volviera. Suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Draco Malfoy tocando brevemente a suya. Se encontraron de nuevo en un aula desierta, lejos de las miradas de la gente y sobre todo de los Carrow. Sus labios empezaron a bailar la misma melodía que bailaban siempre. Sin preocuparse de lo viniera después; cuando ellos dos estaban juntos y sus cuerpos se movían al mismo compás, no importaba nada, no importaba que la guerra terminara, no importaba que el mundo se acabara. Porque estaban juntos y seguían vivos.

La ropa cayó a un lado y cuando él aspiraba el aroma se su cabello, y recorría su espalda con la yema de los dedos, ella se lo dijo, para no tener que mirarlo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en sus ojos.

—No voy a volver —dijo.

—Lo suponía —suspiró él, tampoco trato de buscarle los ojos, porque estaba casi seguro de lo que revelaban los suyos y de lo que tal vez podía encontrar en los de la muchacha—. Te extrañaré, pelirroja —confesó, con la voz un poco ahogada. Está vez Ginny Weasley lo obligó a que la mirara y tomó su barbilla, para que él no bajara la cabeza. Era la primera vez que se veían a los ojos en mucho tiempo.

—Yo también, Malfoy —contestó ella.

Y lo besó.

Era la primera vez que lo besaba ella primero, tomando la iniciativa —generalmente era Malfoy era el que empezaba, el que primero la rozaba—. Fue un beso lento, un beso de despedida, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en eso. Se entregaron a aquel beso.

Y después se entregaron el uno al otro de una manera que nunca antes lo habían hecho, confesándose lo que sus bocas no se atrevían a decir, la razón por la que sus ojos se desviaban cuando el otro par los buscaba, el por qué a veces Ginny contenía la respiración al pensar en él y el por qué Draco se quedaba sin saliva cuando la veía; algo a lo que ni ellos mismos se atrevían a ponerle nombre. Se quedaron allí mucho tiempo después, sin hablar. Nunca hablaban y ni siquiera entonces lo hicieron.

Ginny terminó de vestirse primero y fue la primera en salir, pero antes, escuchó su voz.

—Suerte, pelirroja. —Nunca la había llamado por su nombre, ni por su apellido. Siempre fue «pelirroja», hasta el último minuto.

—Te odio, Malfoy —contestó ella, pero antes de irse, se volvió y le miró. Él compuso una sonrisa torcida y ella sonrió tenuemente. No volvieron a verse hasta después de la batalla.

* * *

Ambos sobrevivieron a la guerra, pero ninguno salió bien librado.

Fred estaba muerto, George parecía un alma en pena, su madre lloraba cuando creía que nadie la veía, a pesar de que intentaba sobrellevar la pérdida lo mejor que podía. Y Ginny sintió que se había abierto una herida muy profunda en el corazón de todos ellos: una herida que a lo mejor nunca lograrían cerrar.

Draco estuvo envuelto en juicios. Toda su familia fue llevada a tribunales donde los viejos arrugados del Wizengamot, hacían preguntas que estaban destinados a agarrarlos en una mentira, preguntas donde querían confundir a los acusados, donde toda la audiencia los mirada y los escrutaba como si fuera personas de la peor clase. Cuando toda su familia se libró de la cárcel algunos no quedaron conformes.

Y ahora era a Draco a quien le correspondía limpiar su apellido con tan solo dieciocho años.

El primero de Septiembre se reanudaron las clases en Hogwarts. Hermione había vuelto, en quien Ginny encontraba un apoyo constante y ahora están en el mismo curso. Draco Malfoy también volvió. Ginny lo vio en el Gran Comedor el primer día, mientras los alumnos de primero eran seleccionados (niños enclenques con caras miedosas, niños que nunca sabrían que un año atrás allí mismo, en aquel castillo, se había vivido el peor de los infiernos) y se le quedó viendo. Estaba solo, pero eso era porque tal vez al final no había elegido ningún bando. Draco Malfoy alzó la mirada cuando notó que ella lo recorría con sus implacables ojos castaños y sonrió a medias después de un momento.

A la mañana siguiente, ella lo buscó con insistencia, pero él parecía estar en todos lados y en ninguna parte. Todo el mundo hablaba de él, de que había vuelto y muchos le insultaban, diciendo que no debería de estar allí o que no o merecía. Entonces, sintió como una mano se colaba por debajo de la manga de su túnica y aferraba un momento su mano un momento. Después, desapareció. Pero supo exactamente a que persona pertenecían esas manos. Y sonrió para sí.

Entonces lo buscó con la mirada y se encaminó al pasillo al que se dirigía Draco Malfoy, como lo hacía un año antes. Cuando llegó, él la esperaba en la misma aula vacía que se habían visto varias veces el año anterior.

—Volvemos a vernos, pelirroja —dijo, con voz un tanto impersonal, sin embargo, la había extrañado.

—Malfoy —respondió ella y entonces él compuso una media sonrisa. Lo más parecido que tenía a una sonrisa verdadera. Y sin más preámbulos, cortó de dos zancadas el espacio que había entre ambos, y la besó.

Sin ninguna palabra, como siempre. Únicamente con el vaivén de sus labios, la melodía que ambos bailaban juntos y el compás al que se movían sus caderas. Tiraron la ropa a un lado y se entregaron el uno al otro. Era la primera vez que Ginny no pensaba en Harry mientras estaba con Malfoy. Sabía lo que sentía… por él. Por Malfoy. Pero aún no se atrevía a ponerle un nombre. Ni él tampoco.

* * *

—Malfoy, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó con voz ahogada cuando se encontró en los brazos de Draco, en una sorprendente paz—. ¿Qué es?

—¿Acaso necesitas ponerle un nombre, pelirroja? —inquirió él un tanto agresivamente. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y evitaba mirarle. Ginny Weasley sabía efectivamente por qué: sus ojos se dirían lo que sus mentes aún no alcanzaba a procesar.

Ella lo besó. Con dulzura, como Malfoy nunca podía hacerlo y entonces se separó de él, sonreía, y era sonrisa era para él. De algún modo. No lo entendían y no les importaba.

—No —respondió a la pregunta que él le había hecho.

_Porque no tenía nombre_.

* * *

_Sucede, de algún modo. No hay citas, no hay momentos previos, pero sucede. Nunca han intentando entender cómo o por qué empezó, y tampoco pueden pararlo. Únicamente puede seguir._

_Se sienten, el uno contra el otro, como las piezas de un rompecabezas que embonan a la perfección. Se sienten, se tocan. Se besan incansablemente, como si no pudieran parar nunca. A veces, se miran a los ojos y comprenden por qué lo hacen; se miran a los ojos y comprenden por qué ella se siente tranquila cuando él la llama pelirroja, o por qué él se olvida de su soledad cuando la mira._

_No tiene nombre, y ellos mismos no se atreven a llamarlo de alguna manera._

_Todos se lo dicen con los labios y con caricias a escondidas, furtivamente, sin que nadie se entere. Se ven en las aulas vacías y allí son ellos mismos. No saben o no entienden exactamente qué es lo que sientes, qué es eso que les desboca el corazón de una manera incontrolable._

_Por qué él no puede pasar de mirarla, de recorrerle el cuerpo con los ojos mientras ella finge no darse cuenta de que está siendo observada. Por qué ella sonríe a medias para él mientras la mira, una y otra vez, como si quisiera grabársela en la memoria. No entienden muy bien lo qué es, porque nunca lo pudieron imaginar._

_Pero están juntos._


End file.
